One Thrown In, And The Other Reborn
by Karkatsbabe
Summary: Being reborn into the Narutoverse, to a clan that shouldn't exist? Not possible! WRONG. Totally possible, and there is this crazy but pretty woman that helps take care of me. Who is she? Why can she speak English? Why is she linked to every critical person in canon? Why am I being set up on play dates with this chibi version of the Fourth Hokage? Will things EVER be sane! 2 OC's


**_Author's Note~_**

I have thought of the best way to introduce my AU of Morticia into the Narutoverse and I thought that it would be a total pain in the ass to start from the very beginning, which happens to be when Kaguya was _first_ sealed. I am, instead, starting out just after the Second Shinobi War. With a person that has been reborn! Somewhat cliche, but I wanted to go down this path, and the mystery of her past will be a mystery. All will be revealed in due time.

Onto the story!

* * *

"Ah!" screamed the first woman.

"Push." urged the other woman, her voice calm. The first woman, Yuri, was trying to be calm but the pain of childbirth was making her anything but calm and relaxed.

Outside the birth chamber Yuri's husband was pacing and fretting, though as clan head and a male he would never admit to that, hoping that his wife child came through this event safely. It was still a common occurrence for one or both to die during the labor, even with how the Senju had advanced the medical knowledge.

It was seven hours later that all went still, the whole clan, all eighteen members, waiting for a sound. A shrill crying broke the silence, followed shortly another. This made the two elders of the clan smile sagely, it looked as though their lady had birthed twins instead of one child.

"A strong boy and a beautiful girl!" crowed the clan head. All of them cheered, this was better than they hoped.

 **.0.0.0.**

"Shiro, what should we name them?" Yuri asked weakly, she was still in pain and was drowsy from the medicine given to her. Her eyes didn't stray from the sleeping bundles on the futon with her.

"Since they are twins, I would think that matching names would be good, and I have always been partial to Shizuo and Shizuka." he said quietly.

"Hai, that sounds like good names for our children." Yuri lightly caressed the small tufts of white hair of the babies. "My silent ones. My angels."

 **.0.0.0.**

As the twins grew, their names proved to be appropriate. Neither cried often, or made many sounds. Shizuo was a happy baby, he made more noises and gurgles than his sister. Shizuka . . . there was an aura around her, it seemed as though sorrow seeped from the girl and only abated when around her brother, but she was for the most part a forlorn child.

Yuri and Shiro didn't know what to do with their daughter. They had asked many people what might be the cause of her distress, and they eventually found someone to help. The answer came, two months after their birth, from a ravenette woman with piercing gray eyes, no more than twenty-five in appearance. She had taken one look look at the child, a light coming to her eyes, and she knew what the problem was.

"Don't worry. This sort of thing is quite common, it will eventually dissipate on its own. For now just treat her as you normally would." the woman had said, holding the child and mumbling gibberish that the babe seemed to understand. It was the first time that the mother had seen her daughter smile and laugh.

"But what is wrong with her?" Yuri questioned, still worried. She was happy to finally see her her baby happy but that didn't explain the problem.

"She will tell you when she is older, if she chooses to." she said with a beguiling smile. "If you still see something that worries you, go to the Konoha Bakery and ask for Ōtsutsuki. You will soon find me there, if not then I am on a mission out of the village."

"Hai, thank you." she thanked the strange woman as she took her daughter back. When she looked up from adjusting the baby, the woman was gone.

 **.0.0.0.**

It was a month after meeting the strange woman that problem occurred with Shizuka, the girl wouldn't stop crying and seemed to be in pain. Yuri wouldn't leave her daughter and ordered one of the few servants to go to Konoha Bakery and have Ōtsutsuki come as soon as possible.

After all, if the woman had known what was wrong the first time then she might know what was wrong this time.

"Greetings, Urufu-sama." Ōtsutsuki said formally with a deep bow to the clan head, having arrived a moment ago.

"My wife hopes you can tell us what is wrong with our daughter this time." Urufu Shiro, the clan head, looked haggard and worn. "I will have Mayuri lead you."

The servant that had fetched the woman quickly lead her to the nursery, where mother and child were. The cries were hard on the clan's ears, they were like the wolf that they took their name from, and it also hurt Ōtsutsuki's. Mayuri scurried away after showing the way, leaving Ōtsutsuki to open the sliding door and look at the small chaos in the room.

"Give her here." The order was followed and Yuri picked up Shizuo to get him to stop crying. Ōtsutsuki gently blew some air into Shizuka's mouth, stopping her cries for a moment, and pressed a hand glowing with white chakra to the girl's stomach.

The crying stopped instantly and happy gurgles soon followed.

Yuri was crying from happiness and relief, and couldn't stop thanking Ōtsutsuki.

"There was nothing wrong." she told the matriarch. "She just discovered her chakra and was frightened by it."

"Thank you, Ōtsutsuki-san." Yuri said again.

"It's fine. Please, call me Morticia." Morticia said as she idly drew figures on the girl's stomach and limbs, causing the baby to giggle. "I feel that we will be more acquainted in the future and should be friendlier to each other."

"Then please call me Yuri."

 **.0.0.0.**

Morticia came by fairly regularly after that, it often looked like she was teaching Shizuka things. Simple things, like the names of different objects and the names others. It was at five months old that Shizuka attempted to crawl, surprising everyone. By seven months she was trying to take her first steps. Her parents were, understandably, concerned that there daughter was advancing so quickly while there son was just attempting to stand while holding onto things.

"His progress is normal, Shizuka is trying to do things more quickly than she should. It's fine, she just wants to be more like us." Morticia had said to Yuri one day over tea. "She will be fine. She's healthy and smart, nothing to worry about."

"I've noticed her trying to do something some of her toys, I think she's trying to make them stick to herself." Yuri said with concern. She wasn't classified as a kunoichi, but she did have some ninja training. She knew a chakra exercise when she saw one.

"I'm guessing that she noticed what her chakra can do."

It was left at that for a while.

 **.0.0.0.**

Shizuka's first words were hilarious, at least to Morticia. They were so unexpected, because the girl hadn't even tried to form syllables yet, and they were so out of character for her forlornly shy nature.

The day started out as normal, a Thursday where Morticia came after overseeing her bakery and came bearing soft bread and sweet confections for the children and two elderly of the Urufu clan. All six children, the twins included in that number. The clan was really small.

"Oi, how are you tykes doin'?" Morticia's question was met with some babbling from Shizuo and a somewhat happy look from Shizuka. The baby girl eyed the bag the ravenette carried, hoping to get her favorite treat; creme horns. Morticia had the number one bakery in the village, the Daimyo even said that it could be the best in all of Fire Country, and it served recipes from her old world. "Ah, you caught me, I brought you both some of your favorite sweets today! Creme horns for Zuka-chan and yōkan for Shizu-kun."

The treats were passed out and Morticia sat to eat her own sweet and watch the twins.

(Cheesecake was the food of the Kami-sama given to mortals. Every villager that ate it agrees.)

She watched as Shizuka happily nibbled the creamy thing, and saw that Shizuo had already finished his yōkan by the time his sister was only half way through with hers. He started to crawl over to her, Shizuka not even noticing until the boy made to grab it from her small hands.

"Mmm!" she edged away from him, but he kept following her. Morticia just watched and ate her cheesecake, motioning for the children's parents to be silent when they came upon the scene, both having been attracted by the noise Shizuka made. The three watched as the little girl clumsily evaded her brother, and they saw her face getting redder and redder. It seemed that the world stopped when Shizuo managed to catch up to his little sister and his hand was coming to grasp the remaining treat. His hand was harshly slapped away with a shout. "Mine, bitch!"

Morticia's remaining cheesecake went to the floor as she doubled over laughing, practically howling and shaking the whole compound, barely able to draw breath. Shiro and Yuri were stunned.

(Where did their sad little angel learn such language? No one had said a single cuss word near the clan compound since the twins were born. They knew this, they had some of the best ears in the village!)

Morticia was still laughing, it grew to a hysterical level and was trying to exceed that. In a minute she was laughing so hard that no noise was coming out, it just looked like she was having a seizure and liking it.

The entire clan, sixteen because Yuri, Shiro, and their children were completely silent, were laughing their asses off. They all heard the first words out of the heiress's mouth and were having the same issues as Morticia.

 _Thank the Kami-sama for our ears!_ Is what the small clan was thinking at the time. It was always a blessing to hear a child's first words, and it was even better when they were funnier than the devil dressed in a pink leotard.


End file.
